Pride Parade
by MagicHalo
Summary: The March was for pride, for the right to equality between everywhere in the world, for freedom and peace, and acceptance. That's all they wanted, and they needed awareness, so let's tell the world... with just a little bit of fun. Details inside


**Hey guys! Well as you may or may not know, I live in Australia, here in Sydney where just moments ago we had our Mardi Gras, The Gay and Lesbian pride parade, so being caught up in the moment, and in the messages that get across, I decided to make this oneshot. It's kinda short, cuz I was challenging myself to get this done before it was over, but I got a story up so that's what counts. Hope you enjoy it! =D**

**Summary: **The March was for pride, for the right to equality between everywhere in the world, for freedom and peace, and acceptance. That's all they wanted, and they needed awareness, so let's tell the world... with just a little bit of fun

**Pairings: **These are all slash of course: Carlos/OC, Logan/OC, Kames, Jomille(friendship though)

**Yes, I know I'm feeling patriotic, but after seeing the many floats and messages these people want to get across, It really inspired me, about how serious everything has been in our society, so it just came out this way. Hope you can spread the ceasing of Homophobia around you, and bring a justice to the equality of same sex rights. Fight the Power! =D**

_Pride Parade_

Down below, in the city streets of Sydney, Australia, laid a place where people can march around in pride, in fights against for rights, a demand for equality and notifying social issues among the world. The glitz and the glamour, the noise and the excitement, the riot and the smiles, it's all about waving those rainbow flags, having their party on and all for a good cause, uniting everyone around the world about the same social issue: homophobia. It pushes people over the edge, develops that basis of hate, and now people are gathered here in unit to tell the world to stop. A reconciliation of such, and all this happens right here for the one night. And this is where we have the boys of Big Time Rush, eyes full of wonder, and bodies surging with excitement of the city wide party.

"Can you believe we actually made it here?" James exclaimed as he dragged his friends into the main streets where floats were rolling down the street, people were going crazy parading down the road, and a torrent of rainbow colours flooded their eyes.

"It's all so exciting," Logan had to say, it really did make a large ruckus, for the right reasons of course.

"It's a massive party, how couldn't it be fun, this puts our parties to shame," Carlos said, still marveling at the enormity of this celebration. The four boys gathered by the edge, so they could watch the parade up close. It was all so amazing, though it was slightly freezing since the weather took a full turn backwards into winter. But that didn't seem to stop them, or the many thousands of naked to near naked people biding the cold for the sake of their pride.

It was James' idea to fly them all out to the land down under. He was actually a secret gay guy, still yet to admit his feelings, but it wasn't like he was subtle about it. Of course, being the supportive friends they were, they agreed to do this just for him. The three of them, Mrs Knight and Katie, plus Jo and Camille who came as guests too. It was very foreign to them, but they were down for partying so what loss could have happened.

They were ready for the night ahead. The girls came back with mini flags for them to wave, and some masks to wear. Kendall and Logan, in the spur of the moment put theirs on. Kendall wore a yellow one, with fur along the rim that tickled his nose, and Logan had a blue one with sparkles and feathers. Feeling so silly, they really embraced in the moment right now. They just laughed at each other as they looked crazily. Carlos had probably been the most excited because he was jumping, howling where people were stirring up a crowd where they lost themselves in.

They were starting to drift apart into their own paths as the commotion truly went wild. Logan went over to a float that protested against homophobia in high school, thinking that was truly something that needed attention, Jo and Camille "pretended" to be lovers as they went over to the float that brought the awareness of gay marriage. Mrs Knight, Katie and Kendall trailed down the streets where there were religious and political leaders holding signs of acceptance. Each one said something like okay, acceptance, tolerance, welcome and even ones that just symbolizes their pride. James was picked from the crowd to hop on into the street, and was being escorted by masses of guys that danced wildly down the streets. And Carlos..

–

Carlos had gone with the crowd, moving over someplace where there was less seriousness, and more fun and partying to be had. There on parade was a set of people dancing in superhero costumes. There were guys in tights and glittery costumes that were fist pumping down the streets, waving to the crowds. Carlos couldn't help but to wave back at the one in the Spiderman costume. As the guy in the suit locked eyes with Carlos, he pointed to him, and issued for him to join him on the float. It was definitely fun looking, so Carlos hopped past the bars and ran over to him.

Spiderman had pulled Carlos onto their parade float, and together they danced, and lost themselves in the music. One of the greatest songs to play filled the air, Lady Gaga's _Born This Way_, bellowed through the large speakers attached below. The music shook the float, all Carlos had to do was sway and the coursing vibrations made him look like he was dancing. Spiderman had moved closer to Carlos, addictive to his vibrant mood, and they danced in the spotlight of the parade. He didn't care what people think, in fact most of them were already lost in the lips of their partners, so Carlos had no shame in dancing like the goofy person he was.

Spiderman had even removed his mask, and under that cover had soft blue eyes, spiky blonde hair, and a gorgeous smile burning brightly like Carlos'. He turned around and lost himself in those oceanic pupils the guy had radiated, and thought they were indeed mesmerizing.

"Hey, the name's Luke, but you can call me Spidy" The identity revealed himself and Carlos had smiled at him, and how nice he was being. He never expected this to happen, so he went with it.

"Carlos. But my friends call me Carlitos." He shot back the same bright grin, but none was brighter than Luke's. He was really happy to be proud, and Carlos was indeed happy for him too. He was glad that these people were getting the attention they needed, and wished and hoped for them to get their rights as much as they deserved it. After all, how different were they from him, when all they did was party all night. Carlos loved to party, since he was entitled the Super Hollywood Party King of Hollywood.

"Shall we dance?" Luke took Carlos' hand as a friendly gesture, and they just twirled and twisted around each other like a real couple. And even if Luke was leading, Carlos had to admit he was having fun being leaded. It was like he was a yo-yo and Luke really knew how to perform his tricks. Over their little dance, the loud uproar of the community chanted around them, cheering them on, and loving how smooth they were being on their little stage. It was truly marvelous, and fun.

Along the line, Carlos even saw the international flags in pride marching, and one of them was the Mexican flag, and next to it was the American flag too. It warmed his heart how even back home, they were totally supportive, even if the country itself didn't grant them their rights. Still it was nice to see people from all over come here for the one night of self expression and freedom.

And Carlos had lost himself that night, in the arms of Luke, as the party drew on. Luke even leaned in to plant a kiss to Carlos' cheek and he blushed at him, but he didn't care. And neither should anyone.

–

Logan strolled off into a more quieter part of the street, and he stared at the real issues being picked out. There was one with unequal rights of marriage, one that raised awareness of breast cancer in females, one that actually criminalized homosexuality in small nations, and one that was poison to him was teen suicide and injustice among high schools. He knew back home, there were real controversial issues that needed awareness of this. If only there, they could see this, what awareness needed to be brought back home, and needed to be addressed to the political level.

"It's a real shame, huh?" Logan turned his head to see a tall boy with light brown hair and piercing brown eyes onlooking at the float that Logan had. He had a real striking appearance to him, and had a sense of dark depression deep in his eyes.

"About teen suicide? The homophobia among the schools?" Logan asked, thinking maybe he had touched a real controversial issue.

"Yep. It's sad to think of the amount of loss, the amount of hurt around, and it's because of the people like us that can't stand to see something so spectacle and special. It.. sorta hurts." The guy looked like he was about to cry, and he could feel that dampness, the sadness that lingered with every drop that fell.

Wait, that's not tears. That's rain.

"Gosh, it's raining, now?" Logan said to break that thick tension, but the guy turned around to look at him. Instead, he took Logan's hand with him and dragged him inside the hotel that was behind him.

"My friends are having a party upstairs, we'll stay there and keep ourselves dry." He brought him into the elevator and rose up levels to where the noise still couldn't escape them. Whether it was the party his friend was hosting, or the same echoing noises that resonated in the building, Logan could still feel the craziness of it all. Inside, there were teens partying, some looking like they were in college, but they were celebrating their freedom for love. Guys were dancing against guys, and girls jammed among their group, cheering them on.

"Here, let's get onto the balcony, it's covered." The boy dragged Logan out of the room and there was a combined volume of great scales of noise to fill their ears. But in that blur, and incoherent sounds, it was like silence between them, and the two of them felt alone.

"Um, I'm Logan. Nice to meet you," Logan held his hand out, and the guy smiled at him sweetly.

"Name's Drew." He shook his hand, but he still had that sadness about him that Logan couldn't decipher. He saw where his eyes were leading, and he had still fixed his gaze on the float that addressed on high school homophobia.

"Does that mean something to you, Drew?" Logan placed a hand on his shoulder, as Drew leaned onto the railing, overlooking the rambunctious commotion.

"Yeah, it does. I wish I could address that more openly like them, but I'm still traumatized. My friend..., my best friend since childhood. He was gay, and when his classmates picked on him, he... he knew he had to... he ended it." He said with a strictness in his voice. Logan flinched at his breakdown, but immediately felt bad for that. He made soothing circles on his back, in an attempt to calm him. It worked for a bit.

"S-Sorry. I guess it means something to me, when people can raise awareness for it, so I don't feel so useless. I wish I could've stopped it, you know. And now, I want to make amends, for him, so he could know that what he did was not in vain." He had a few tears stream down his face, and it mixed in with the light spray of rain that started to die down outside. Logan wrapped an arm around his shoulders, but got pulled up close when Drew hugged him tightly against him. His head fitted in Logan's neck, and the warm tears made Logan's heart break. If only.. that's what he keeps on saying, if only they could see how broken one person was because of suicide. Because people are hating on a natural thing. In fact they're hating on the colours of the rainbow, the bright shine of the firework.

"Hey, let's go to the roof. Clear your head huh?" Logan pulled away, and wiped a tear off his cheek. He only knew him for only a few minutes and yet he felt so bad for him. He had a real heart to heart warming with him. They escaped the wildness, and climbed the stairs up to the top. When they went out, they overlooked the ceiling. Down below, in it's entirety, the parade went on and on, it could see everything that was going on, every float, every person, every light, every glitter and glamour that shone down below.

Logan sat down over the edge, his legs dangling below. Sure it was a risky thing, but watching the spectacle, it kept his mind off everything. Every bad though and nightmare ran away, and a dream was building before their eyes. If only it became reality. Logan asked Drew to come over and watch with him.

"It's always so successful, so maybe your efforts won't have been in vain. If this doesn't raise awareness, then people are cold hearted. But I've been here for a few days, and everything's so open, and accepting. It's just a shame that only one in the crowd had to lose himself." Logan said to Drew, who started to calm down a bit. He smiled at Logan, and thanked him for his support.

"What about you, Drew? Are you..."

"Gay? Well, yeah I sorta am. I've been out for a month, but I've never had much hope. I'm just gay to raise awareness is all, but it would be nice if I could find someone." Drew had a new bright, light aura around him, and it was indeed warming, such a wonderful change from when they first met.

"Well, maybe you have," Logan said in a whisper, and he took his face in his hands, and impulsively, planted a kiss on his lips. It was the first time Logan had ever kissed a boy, but in the celebration of this moment, he didn't care anymore. He wasn't kissing a guy, like he was kissing a girl. Rather he was kissing a real special person, and that's all they needed to be. They had to be a person is all, no different from any other person, boy or girl, Logan knew he liked Drew. He was a real ambitious person, and real moralistic, something he admired a lot.

"Hmm, thanks Logan." Drew took Logan's hand and in their minds, they could see the fireworks light in the sky, and could hear Katy Perry's _Firework,_ because they were free to be themselves, without having that ridicule thrown at them. It would've been lost in the strength of the human spirit that represented this celebration, because this was a no hate zone. The whole world should be a no hate zone. If only it was.

–

Kendall, Mrs Knight and Katie were parading down the streets, waving to the people and greeting them with warm, accepting smiles. See even if he wasn't gay, and had Jo as his girlfriend, he still accepted everyone for who they were, because they were no different from himself. Take James for example, he was still the fame driven, rambunctious kind of guy he was since he's known him, and when he realized he was gay, he was okay. He actually wants to support James step out of that closet into the world. Because he could see how big this community is. He could find that right person for James, each person had a sweet, smiling face.

James ran down the street to catch up with Kendall. He came back from being swept away, and now his body was covered in gold glitter, his shirt was covered in stickers, and he was holding a banner and shaking it in the air. The lights around them were indeed blinding and everything was so surreal, like a wonderful dream.

"Care to tell me something, James? Since you're covered in body glitter, parading that sign?" Kendall smirked at James who had that childish grin marked on his face.

"Oh, hehe, well Kendall, I guess I can tell you. I'm gay. Is that okay with you?" James had to ask. It was real important to James that Kendall and his friends accepted him for who he is. This was his first confession to anyone, so he didn't think he was going to be telling him like this, being covered in gold and admitting it so spontaneously.

"Definitely, James. In fact, be proud, be happy, because I'd love to see what you look like happy. Is that why you dragged us halfway across the world, just to do this?" Kendall walked down the crowd besides James as they slowed to a stroll.

"Well, guess everyone knows, huh?"

"Everyone knew even before this happened. But I'm glad for you James. See anyone you like?" Kendall teased James who blushed wildly but he didn't care, he was having too much of a good time right now, losing himself in the crowd.

"A few guys, but not ones that I would go for," James told Kendall who shared a laugh with him. Things were going harmoniously well, and Kendall didn't mind when James took his hand with his. He didn't care when he swung his arm so fiercely. He didn't care when James had that flirty look in his eyes, he just didn't care. And neither should anyone else. This was all about freedom, and James finally felt himself for once.

"Aw, there you guys are. We were looking all over for you." Jo and Camille who were running down the street holding hands themselves, making that illusion of togetherness, but they were harmless friends at best. In fact it was kinda funny.

"Hey, where's my mom and Katie?"

"They're watching the performances," Jo answered, and they just lost their sense in the crowd as friends. The parade was just about to end, and it was dying down. Everything was very celebratory, either way the party seemed like it just started.

"Hey, wouldn't it be cute if James kissed Kendall," Camille suggested to Jo, who both giggled at them, and Kendall stared at them incredulously as James blushed madly and looked away.

"Oh, don't be so uptight about it. It's the right moment, and the decent time, so just think pink." Jo assured Kendall, who was very reluctant, but after all this, helping James come out, it was the least he could do.

"Okay, whatever. James, pucker up," Kendall took James' face in his hands and planted one big sloppy three second kiss on his lips. Kendall had to pull away when a bright unusual flash crossed his eyes.

"Hey, did you just take a picture?" Kendall escalated, and the two just kept giggling at them. The two of them ran away when Kendall tried to get the camera off them. James was somewhat happy inside though. He had his first guy kiss, sure it wasn't as serious as he thought it would be, but there was a trickle of love that came with it that he could feel. Not the romantic love, but that accepting love. And that's all he could ever wish for.

–

The parade may have died, but the party has just started. From the party, comes the after party, and Luke and Carlos had invited their friends to where the floats were being kept. Everyone was there to celebrate what a success everything had turned out to be.

The occasion was very much astounding. But it was all done for fairness, equality, justice and nonjudgmental nature of society. And things went off without a hitch. Smiles being spread, the freedom that was granted, the awareness of every controversial issue.

And also, yes they were oh so proud.

**Yes? No? Too quick? **

**Should I also mention that Wynter Gordon & Rihanna are here too lol, but we didn't see Rihanna but it was still amazing.**

**I feel proud to be where I am, where everything is so free and accepting. Even people from around other nations come here to parade their rights and freedom, their individuality and their justice or injustice. Everything demanded for a change, and I think this year calls for one, so let's try and stop homophobia, and prevent teen suicides, and embrace in this rich, unique culture. Who knows it might be fun! **

**And to all my Gay and Lesbian, Bi or Trans friends even straight and supportive friends, and fans, I luv you all, be of proud people, and don't back down, because we can make a difference and we're all in this together =D  
**


End file.
